narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinkairen
Shinkairen (神界蓮, Sacred World Lotus) is a chakra entity created by Koma Soga from the fragment of an ancient tree. It would later be sealed within his infant son, becoming it's first an only host. Decades later upon the lotus on it's back blooming "Blooming Tree" it became known as the Divine Tree (天来樹,Tenraiju). Sometime later before the establishment of the moon kingdom, she was given a human form. History Shinkairen came into being in after the result of years of experimenting by Koma Soga in order to recreate the ancient tree worshiped by his ancestors. After the events of the Fourth Shinobi War and the massive destruction caused by the reborn Ten-Tails, he was able to complete his works giving rise to her and three others. Upon learning about Koma's true plans, a few members of the clan managed to steal two of them leaving only Shinkairen. Furious about the destruction of his plans, he sealed Shinkairen within an unknown location. Sometime later after the birth of his third son and seeing his unique eyes, Koma developed a new plan to take the body of his son. Moving forwards with his plans, Koma unsealed Shinkairen with the plans of sealing her within Kaname's body. After sealing her within Kaname's body when preparing to transfer his soul into his son's body, the village was attacked by the group that stole the other two beasts. Taking this chance, Kaname's mother was able to take Kaname away and vanished from the village. ~More Coming Soon~ Appearance In her initial state, Shinkairen appeared as nothing more then one of the generic spawn created by the Ten-Tails during the Fourth War. With the success of the experiments at the hands of Koma and his people, her form drastically changed. Taking the appearance humanoid with small bladed-like protrusions extending from her upper back and small lotus flower on her back, stated to be roughly as tall as and adult human. As the years progressed, she “matured” much like a human would. Eventually reaching massive size that is often attributed to tailed beast. With reaching her mature form, the lotus on her back bloomed and detached from her and grew into a massive tree. Upon reaching maturity, at anytime, Shinkairen became able to create an avatar for her. Allowing it to visit the islands around it. In this form, it takes the appearance of an extremely tall, humanoid woman with long and pointed elf like ears. In terms of dress, she wears an extremely extravagant. Nearly every inch of her is white with a pinkish hue, including her gown. With the only exceptions being her red eyes and blue earrings. Later upon the lotus on her back blooming into its tree form, and being removed from Kaname. She was given a human body, which appears just like her Avatar form. Personality Shinkairen is known to have a rather very playful, easy-going, happy and sunny disposition and is known to be pretty friendly. She likes to tease others, such as giving others nicknames. ~Under Construction~ Abilities Chakra Natural Energy Stated as being an entity composed of mostly pure and boundless . Shinkairen is able to absorb natural energy, which could be used to fuel techniques or convert it into chakra; a trait that was passed on to Kaname. Along with the ability to absorb natural energy, she is able to sense it as well; allowing her to sense sages and areas of concentrated areas of natural energy. With the years she spent with Kaname and the training down by him. She is able to mold and shape natural energy in various ways, even developing a fighting style around it. Through her manipulation of natural energy, she has shown the ability to create Nature veins. Tailed Beast Chakra Upon gaining the remaining chakra that was left in the base of the Shinju, Shinkairen, gained several abilities of the tailed beast. The chakra allowing her to fire Tailed Beast Ball, firing shurikens of lava and create magnetic pulses. While sealed within Kaname, he was able to use the abilities as well. Other .]] Like the Shinju, it is known to be able to take large amounts of damage. Being able to take a point blank attack with little to no damage taken. She has shown the is able to grow roots to connect with the plants around her. In addition creating roots, Shinkairen is able to grow spiked vines with can be used to attack or absorb chakra if she attaches to something. From the vines, she is able to grow flowers with can be used for various different effects. Being able to use the vines similar to the way a tailed beast uses its tails. Shinkairen is able to fire its petals which are known to be extremely sharp, only for them to regrew a short time later. Like the tailed beast she is able to speak within the subconscious as well as bring others into it. Lastly, She has shown the ability to create chakra fruits, one of which as has used to prevent Kaname from dying after she was removed from his body. Ancient Knowledge Quotes * (To Kaname) "Well now youngster, lets go have some fun." * (To Takeko) "Sure youngster, I don't min helping out. It's not like I have anything better to do." * (To Kyūki) "Nature does not hurry, yet everything is accomplished." * (To Minako) "You will find something more in woods than in books. Trees and stones will teach you that which you can never learn from masters." Trivia *Despite being recently "born" it refers to others as "Youngsters" and will often call the tailed beast its children. **This trait is passed on to Kaname, who would sometimes do it, often unconsciously when he was her host. *Shinkairen was named by Kaname’s mother, Azami Soga. * As stated by Shinkairen, any chakra that it absorbs or has absorbed, it converted into . * The bud on Shinkairen's back appears much like the flower lies at the top of the original Shinju. She stated that as it grows, the roots will get longer and larger, until the flower sits above the clouds. ** Its growth mirror that of a an actual lotus as the roots of a lotus are in the mud, the stem grows up through the water, and the heavily scented flower lies pristinely above the water, basking in the sunlight. This pattern of growth signifies the progress of the soul from the primeval mud of materialism, through the waters of experience, and into the bright sunshine of enlightenment. ** Several years after her "birth" the flower on her back bloomed and turned into a massive flower tree. *Shinkairen is loosely based off , the world tree in . References Also See * Shinseijū * Namashinki Category:Tailed Beast Category:Characters